Talk:Elementalist Ascalon armor
Those images are a lot easier to handle, and you can look much faster what you need to craft your armor, as you usually recognize those icons. And, if you take a look around, those icons are now everywhere. Shouldn't all armor pages look alike? Or are you going to revert them all? -- Helena 15:16, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :those icons scale badly, and throw off the flow of the table. if i had seen them anywhere else i would change them too. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:55, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::not a single other elementalist armor page has those icons, and i looked at every one. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:07, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::Elementalist Armor does not mean every armor. Check all the Mesmer Armors, and you will find it. I think it went way faster to understand the table with the icons, even if I agree that they weren't the most beautiful creations I've ever seen. -- Helena 16:38, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::the mesmer armor pages are notoriously non-standard. i'll go through and clear those up too. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:47, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :::turns out the mesmer pages were the only ones using those icons, i should have just changed the template... all well, fixed now --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:57, 9 August 2006 (CDT) ::::But I hope you do know that all the pages use platinum and gold icons. They are not very beautiful either, but they do sort out the table, making it easier to read. I would not be able to read the tables fast without them. But of course, you can always change that too, GuildWiki is open for all to edit. ::::You must not be afraid of changes, you know. ::::Can someone else please post their opinion? ::::-- Helena 03:23, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::::I hated those icons, since they scaled so badly. We need to have nicer icons that are easily separatable if they should be used in the table. The gold and plat icons are nice and simple. --Stylva 09:02, 11 August 2006 (CDT) I don't even know how to edit the catagories on here but it would be useful if this was in the ascalon armor catagory... this page is really awkward to find if you're looking for Ascalon armor. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:42, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Fixed the category, it's an odd parameter in the Template:Armor art box, but you can also add it manually like this: Category:Ascalon armor — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:57, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks, I'm gonna run around and add that to a bunch of other armor pages missing that. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 15:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) I move to rename this armor as Prostitute's Armor. Honestly. CSM 19:44, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Seems like the boobs about to pop out for the female. Can't argue tho, this armor looks good. This armor is one of the sexiest armors in game atm. AND ITS STARTER ARMOR! Ascalon Armor>Fow--JRyan 19:47, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :It sure is :) ICY FIFTY FIVE 21:12, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::This should have been the ele obby armor ... ;o Revolutionen 19:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC)